Nowadays, the new customer requirements and business pattern have changed a lot. Traditional services like voice, short message have been replaced by mobile internet. Progress on cloud computing puts the core of the service into the cloud and the transmission of controlling message is mainly between terminals and internet, therefore this kind of business mode places huge challenge to the traditional voice communication model. M2M/IoT brings mass devices connection, ultralow latency services, ultrahigh definition, and virtual reality services and enhanced reality services bring the transmission speed requirements of far beyond Gigabit per second (Gbps), but the existing 4G technology cannot satisfy such requirements.
Facing to human's information society in the future of 2020, related technology of 5G has not reached a stable standard, but the basic features of 5G are clear, such as high speed, low latency, mass devices connection, low power consumption. 5G terminal antenna is the main component of 5G terminals. Unless we innovatively defeat the technology difficulty of antenna design can we ensure a normal run and commercial use of 5G system. So this invention plays a positive and vital role in boosting and promoting the development of the new generation of mobile communication system and 5G terminals.
The existing millimeter wave antenna elements that can be integrated in the mobile terminals include monopole, dipole, Yagi, slot, patch, Vivaldi antennas. Particularly, Yagi, patch, Vivaldi antennas are directional antennas with narrow beam width and high gain. Slot and dipole antenna are omnidirectional in free space, but when they are integrated on the PCB board, the antenna radiation pattern may become directional due to the influence of dielectric substrate and ground board. Some low efficient and omnidirectional radiating antennas such as IFA, PIFA or other electrically small antenna for 3G/4G mobile terminals does not meet the requirements of the 5G communication. Magneto-electric dipole has the characteristics of broadband, high gain and directional pattern, which is suitable to form a 5G antenna array and can be integrated in a portable mobile terminal.